1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser assembly for a refrigerator and a control method thereof, and in particular to an improved dispenser assembly for a refrigerator and a control method thereof by which a user can always enjoy a cooled drink from a dispenser even when a user often drinks the cooled water by additionally providing a cooled drink container to a refrigerator provided with a water container and dispenser.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional refrigerator having a water container and dispenser, an external connection tube 8 is connected with a water supply apparatus (for example, a piped water tap connected with a water pipe) installed outside the refrigerator for supplying water into the refrigerator.
In addition, a filter 1 is connected with one end portion of the external connection tube 8 for filtering water which is supplied to the interior of the refrigerator through the external connection tube 8.
A water supply valve 2 is installed in a lower portion of the filter 1 and connected with the filter 1 by a first connection tube 7a.
The lower portion of the water supply valve 2 is connected with one end portion of the second connection tube 7b, and the other end portion of the second connection tube 7b is connected with one end of a water container 5 for storing water which is supplied thereinto through the filter 1.
The upper portion of the water supply valve 2 is connected with one end portion of a third connection tube 7c, and the other end portion of the third connection tube 7c is connected with an ice fabricating machine 3 installed in a portion of the refrigerator.
A storing container 4 is installed below the ice manufacturing machine 3 for storing ice therein.
In addition, the other end portion of the water container 5 is connected with one end of a fourth connection tube 7d, and the other end portion of the fourth connection tube 7d is connected with a dispenser 6 installed in a front surface of the refrigerator door for discharging water to the outside.
At this time, in a front panel 11 installed above the dispenser 6, there are provided a button for discharging ice (hereinafter called an ice button 11a) and a button for discharging cooled water (hereinafter called a cooled water button 11b).
In the drawing, reference numeral 7g denotes a tube through which ice is moved from the storing container 4 to the dispenser 6.
The operation of the conventional refrigerator dispenser assembly will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings, specifically FIG. 2.
Water, which is supplied to the filter through the interior of the external connection tube 8 connected with a water supply apparatus installed outside the refrigerator, is filtered by the filter 1.
The filtered water is transferred into the interior of the water container 5 and the ice manufacturing machine 3 through the water supply valve 2.
Namely, the water supply tube 2 is provided for supplying a predetermined amount of water into the interiors of the water container 5 and the ice manufacturing machine 3 and serves to block the water supply when water is full in the water container 5 and ice manufacturing machine 3.
The water supplied to the water container 5 is cooled by the cooled air in a refrigerating chamber, and then is discharged to the outside when a user pushes a cooled water button 11b installed beside the dispenser 6, and the push level 12 is pushed. Therefore, a predetermined amount of the water in the water container 5 is supplied to the dispenser 6 through the fourth connection tube 7d.
When a predetermined amount of water is supplied from the water container 5 to the dispenser 6, as shown in FIG. 2, the water supply tube 2 is opened, and the water is externally supplied to the water container 5 so that a predetermined amount of water is maintained in the water container 5.
In addition, after a predetermined amount of water is supplied to the ice manufacturing machine 3, when ice manufacturing step is finished, the thusly produced ice is stored in the storing container 4. Thereafter, the water supply valve 2 is opened, and a predetermined amount of water is maintained in the ice manufacturing machine 3.
However, in the conventional refrigerator dispenser assembly, when a user often discharges water, since a lot of cooled water is discharged to the outside, it is impossible to quickly cool the water in the water container during a short time, so that a user may drink water which is not fully cooled due to the increased use of the water.